


Il Metodo Sperimentale

by sarabakanashimi



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/sarabakanashimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fem!Holmes/fem!Watson, perché <b>Fiorediloto</b> aveva scritto <a href="http://fiorediloto.livejournal.com/104052.html">Nastro di Porpora, Spicchio di Melagrana</a> e io dovevo ricambiare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Metodo Sperimentale

**Il metodo sperimentale**

 

Quell’inverno fu straordinariamente rigido, tanto da oltrepassare le mura spesse e gli infissi recentemente riparati del numero 221B di Baker Street.  
Sedevo spesso vicino al fuoco, nel tentativo di sopire il dolore ad un tempo strisciante e lancinante che ancora proveniva dalla mia vecchia ferita. Una sorta di sottotono sordo che dalla spalla scendeva lungo il braccio e giù per la schiena, e stilettate più crude nel punto esatto dove la carne era stata dilaniata.  
In quei giorni, la mia carissima amica Sheridan Holmes era sulle tracce di un caso particolarmente complicato che l’aveva tenuta sveglia più di una notte, e senza pranzo o cena degni di questo nome più volte di quanto mi faccia piacere ammettere.  
Nelle mie condizioni, mi era impossibile imporle delle abitudini più regolari; e il tono perentorio che ero solita utilizzare nell’esercizio delle mie funzioni (ero stata capo-infermiera, dopotutto), nella migliore delle ipotesi riceveva in cambio uno sguardo di gelido disprezzo. Nella peggiore, una porta sbattuta come ringraziamento.  
Quando era talmente concentrata da non prestarmi il minimo ascolto, Holmes si limitava a scrollare la testa disordinata, come per scacciare una mosca fastidiosa, e ad immergersi nuovamente nei suoi complicati appunti.  
Confinata sulla poltrona accanto al fuoco, praticamente invalida, potevo soltanto osservare i suoi movimenti e quelli dei suoi ospiti, scambiare qualche parola con la signora Hudson – sempre pronta ad accertarsi che io stessi bene – e provare a leggere qualche riga, prima che anche il semplice gesto di voltare pagina riaccendesse la ferita come tizzoni semispenti.  
In quella particolare serata, Holmes era raggomitolata in poltrona nella sua oscena veste da camera, di un indistinto color topo, tutta sbrindellata e macchiata. Holmes sapeva quanto mi ripugnasse quell’indumento, ma si ostinava a indossarlo senza la minima cura per il decoro, ignorando finanche la vestaglia nuova che avevo acquistato precisamente per lei.  
D’altra parte, ormai sapevo quanto poco importassero la moda e la convenienza alla mia amica, e avevo imparato a non sconvolgermi più del necessario.  
Così come avevo imparato a non sconvolgermi se dalla camera di Holmes spuntava di buon mattino un gentiluomo benvestito che si lisciava i baffi e mi chiedeva la colazione o i giornali; o se dalla stessa camera emergeva un mendicante, un ricco borghese col panciotto e l’orologio d’oro nel taschino, un povero marinaio con pochi denti e, in un’occasione che difficilmente dimenticherò, una dama elegante con una stola di pelliccia. Tutte queste apparizioni in circostanze normali mi avrebbero fatto quanto meno sussultare di sorpresa, forse chiamare aiuto, ma fin dal primo giorno, da sotto i baffetti ben pettinati del gentiluomo era giunta quella voce rauca e fredda, tinta di dispettoso divertimento. La voce di Holmes, inconfondibile anche sotto il miglior travestimento.  
Avevo anche imparato, con un tocco di necessaria reticenza in più, a non sconvolgermi se nel corso dei relativamente pochi mesi della nostra convivenza, Holmes aveva preso l’abitudine di ricorrere alla mia modesta conoscenza in campo medico, nei più svariati momenti della giornata e della notte.  
Non parlo soltanto di domande casuali, per quanto di sicuro effetto (“Secondo lei, Watson, un cadavere fresco può sviluppare ancora delle ecchimosi se percosso violentemente?”), quanto piuttosto di consulti pratici, dalla volta in cui era inciampata nel mio scendiletto coperta di sangue e con un proiettile nella spalla, alla volta in cui l’eccessivo freddo l’aveva prostrata con una polmonite insistente.  
Avevo avuto il mio daffare nel costringere Holmes al riposo che le avrebbe restituito la salute. Era – anche nelle condizioni peggiori – una paziente agitata e nervosa, incapace di arrestare anche solo per un attimo il lavorio della sua formidabile mente.  
Da alcuni giorni, Holmes aveva preso un’ulteriore abitudine che trovavo difficile da digerire. Si presentava in soggiorno o, più raramente, bussava alla porta della mia camera, comparendo nella consueta e discutibile veste da camera e portando con sé una bracciata di vestiti maschili e una valigetta per il trucco, e chiedendomi questo o quel consiglio riguardo questo o quel travestimento.  
Ero stata lieta di offrire la mia modesta consulenza in fatto di moda o di cosmetici – soprattutto se applicata a quello che Holmes richiedeva alla mia più che superficiale consuetudine con ciprie e belletti: come riprodurre su di un viso sano i segni dell’ittero o di profonde bruciature, con cosa fabbricare finte pustole convincenti – e servizievole nell’aiutare Holmes a mettere in pratica alcuni di questi suggerimenti o sue personali invenzioni, per quanto non riuscissi a non pensare che la mia amica fosse perfettamente in grado di farlo da sola, e che avesse preso l’abitudine di consultarmi soltanto di recente, seguendo chissà quale suo schema segreto.  
Mi lasciai sfuggire un piccolo sospiro involontario sulla mia poltrona da invalida, e senza rendermi conto che Holmes doveva essere sparita mentre mi perdevo nelle mie memorie, continuai a pensare al suo strano comportamento degli ultimi giorni.  
Per esempio, due giorni prima, quando per la prima volta era entrata in camera mia (ormai senza più bussare) brandendo un fascio di larghe bende bianche. Aveva la veste da camera allentata a casaccio, i capelli di solito selvatici e spettinati bagnati e tirati indietro, e un leggero sentore di sapone nei pressi della sua persona.  
Avevo pensato che volesse fingersi un ferito grave.  
“Mia cara Watson,” aveva detto, appoggiando le bende sul letto e scrollando via la veste rattoppata in una pozzetta non identificabile ai suoi piedi, “sarei molto grata della tua assistenza, se non hai niente di più urgente da fare.”  
Ugualmente, viste le condizioni della nostra convivenza, non era la prima volta che si offriva nuda alla mia vista e, di fatto, questo non mi aveva mai disturbato. Ero fiera di saper mantenere il distacco clinico che avevo perfezionato negli anni, anche mentre su indicazione di Holmes le fasciavo il seno con le fasce che, mi aveva spiegato, aveva rimediato presso un conoscente che si dilettava di teatro. Non sapevo bene cosa farmene di questa spiegazione, mentre seguivo le sue indicazioni su come fasciare e rimboccare, su come imbottirle la vita per simulare la forma più spigolosa di un uomo e di come i suoi calzoni maschili avessero una piega speciale per nascondere la curva dei fianchi e la rotondità delle terga.  
“Mia cara Watson,” disse la voce di Holmes dalle profondità del divano nel quale era evidentemente rimasta per tutto il tempo delle mie meditazioni, risvegliandomi dal mio pensieroso elucubrare, “i tuoi pensieri iniziano ad essere talmente rumorosi da impedirmi la lettura. Per quanto riguarda quella certa questione, la risposta è sì, e per quanto riguarda la seconda domanda, la risposta è no, non ha avuto gli effetti che speravo. Non temere comunque, ho la situazione completamente sotto controllo, non avrò più bisogno del tuo aiuto.”  
Tutto questo senza alzare gli occhi dalla colonna degli annunci del Times, ed enunciato con chiarezza dalla sua voce leggermente rauca, sempre secca e fredda.  
“Holmes…? Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando,” le risposi, spostandomi leggermente nella poltrona, un movimento incauto che spedì stilettate di dolore fino alle punte delle dita. Provai a fletterle, ben consapevole del fatto che il movimento non avrebbe migliorato la situazione, ma curiosa di vedere se fossero ancora sensibili. Lo erano, e mi accontentai di aprire e chiudere la mano un paio di volte, tentando di non disturbare ulteriormente la ferita.  
“Oh lo sai,” ribatté Holmes, mettendo giù il giornale e voltandosi verso di me. Holmes era alta una buona spanna più di me, e di forme completamente diverse. Terminavo proprio in quelle settimane di riacquistare la costituzione robusta che avevo avuto prima dell’incidente e della lunga degenza che ne era seguita. Le donne della mia famiglia, dal lato materno, avevano tutte le medesime spalle larghe, fianchi arrotondati e seni floridi.  
Holmes era alta per essere una donna, più alta anche di molti uomini, e molto magra, con le gambe lunghe e sottili e il ventre piatto di un ragazzo. Anche il viso eludeva qualsiasi tradizionale canone di bellezza, con il naso troppo grande e la bocca sottile, troppo arguta.  
Avevo visto Holmes vestire da donna quell’unica volta a cui alludevo sopra, e per quanto io non potessi in nessun modo cancellare la visione dalla mia memoria, la mia amica aveva riso di se stessa in quell’abbigliamento, definendolo il suo travestimento peggio riuscito, quello da donna. Non ero stata d’accordo con lei, ma avevo evitato di dar voce al mio disappunto. All’epoca non ero ancora in confidenza con lei. Non più di quanto lo fossi adesso, comunque.  
“No,” dissi, battendo le palpebre, perplessa, “non capisco.”  
Holmes srotolò le sue lunghe membra dal divano esalando un sospiro pieno di condiscendenza che mi fece brevemente ribollire il sangue, i pochi secondi che mi bastarono per decidere che non valeva la pena di irritare ancora di più la mia ferita per tirare a quella donna molesta un giornale arrotolato. Ogni battaglia era persa in partenza con lei, tanto valeva risparmiare le energie.  
“Holmes,” dissi, con una certa asprezza nella voce, “mi spiegheresti cosa vuoi dire? Dici che il genio necessita di un pubblico, ebbene hai il tuo pubblico.”  
Holmes mi scoccò un’occhiata di pietà mista a disgusto.  
“Mia carissima Watson, la ripicca e l’adulazione non ti si addicono neanche lontanamente, quindi ora mi farai la cortesia di tacere, e mi lascerai parlare. Quando intendevo che la risposta fosse affermativa, poc’anzi,” disse, iniziando a camminare a larghi passi per il soggiorno, scansando con facilità ostacoli che da temporanei erano ormai diventati a pieno titolo residenti (un Times del mese prima, una pipa rotta, la babbuccia persiana in cui conservava il tabacco), “intendevo dire che sì, alcuni miei recenti comportamenti sono stati deliberati.”  
Mi mossi leggermente sulla poltrona, feci una smorfia e continuai a fissarla.  
Mi fissò di rimando.  
“Non… non capisci niente, mh?” disse, passandosi una mano sul viso e poi nei capelli.  
“A dire il vero, Holmes, se non ti avessi vista lì seduta sul divano per ore, penserei che tu sia sotto l’effetto della cocaina,” ribattei, stringendo i denti contro l’improvviso incrementare del dolore alla spalla. “Possiamo rimandare questa discussione? Avrei necessità di stendermi…”  
“Eh no, mia cara ragazza,” disse con un sorriso fulmineo, sporgendosi verso di me e imprigionandomi i polsi con le sue lunghe dita, “la spalla ti fa male per davvero, questo non lo metto in dubbio, ma il dolore non ti passerà se andrai a stenderti e sai bene quanto detesto lasciare a metà un esperimento. Qualsiasi esso sia.”  
“Un esperimento…?” ribattei, ancora più confusa e lievemente intossicata dal profumo di sapone neutro, tabacco e chissà quale acido pericoloso che costituiva la fragranza esclusiva di Holmes. Qualsiasi altra donna si sarebbe adornata di rosa, peonia o violetta, con il profumo stucchevole di talco e cipria, o si sarebbe accontentata, come me, di semplice sapone al gelsomino.  
Non Holmes, e la combinazione di quegli aromi così tipicamente maschili con il profumo di donna della sua pelle, mentre si chinava su di me per stringermi i polsi, mi colpì come uno schiaffo in pieno viso.  
La osservai profondamente confusa, mentre improvvisamente i tasselli sconnessi dei miei pensieri, che avevo archiviato nelle settimane passate senza concedere loro una seconda opinione, l’ombra di un ripensamento, iniziavano a ricadere in una sorta di inesorabile ordine prestabilito.  
“Mia cara Watson…” ricominciò Holmes, allentando leggermente la stretta sui miei polsi, ma senza rilasciarli del tutto, “vedo che iniziamo a capirci, o avrei dovuto pensare di aver totalmente sbagliato i miei calcoli. Non la prima volta che accade, beninteso, ma difficilmente un evento che gradisco ripetere, non giova al mio umore, per quanto non intacchi minimamente la mia autostima,” concluse, osservandomi con un sottile sorriso.  
“Holmes… da quanto tempo…?” riuscii a balbettare, senza più osare guardarla negli occhi, forse per paura che il suo sguardo potesse leggermi dentro più di quanto non avesse fatto fin dal primo momento della nostra conoscenza.  
Holmes sorrise.  
“Da quanto tempo dura il mio… esperimento, o da quanto tempo persistono le ragioni per metterlo in atto in primo luogo? Sii più specifica Watson, non mi aspetto una tale approssimazione da una professionista del ramo medico,” terminò, con una nota di estremo divertimento nella voce.  
“Entrambi,” ribattei, “basta che smetti di tenermi sulle spine.”  
Accadde contemporaneamente. Holmes scoppiò a ridere di gusto, gettando indietro la testa e liberandomi i polsi e la mia mano destra scattò di propria volontà contro la sua guancia, lasciandole la stampa furiosa di cinque dita rosse.  
“Ah, Watson, smetto di prolungare la tua attesa, ma perdona il divertimento perverso di chi è stato sulle spine per mesi e si sente accusare del medesimo trattamento!”  
Holmes rise ancora tra sé e sé, agguantò un pouf e vi si piantò sopra, con le gambe troppo lunghe comicamente ripiegate che la facevano assomigliare ad una cavalletta.  
“Quando hai così graziosamente acconsentito a dividere questo appartamento con me, Jane,” iniziò, srotolando le dita contratte della mia mano sinistra tra le sue, e iniziando un lento massaggio. Questo, e il modo in cui il mio nome banale indugiava sulle sue labbra mi impedì di infuriarmi nuovamente di fronte al suo comportamento privo di senso.  
“Quando ti sei trasferita qui, ho mantenuto le distanze, come d’altra parte hai fatto tu. Ti ho osservato, ti ho studiato. Ah, non provare neanche a mentire, ho visto la tua lista, mezza bruciata nel caminetto.”  
Sentii le guance coprirsi di fuoco al pensiero della sciocca lista che avevo compilato durante i primi giorni della nostra convivenza. Una lista delle conoscenze più o meno approfondite della mia amica, nel tentativo di scoprire quale fosse la sua occupazione segreta.  
La mia mano, prima contratta come un artiglio, si era completamente rilassate tra le sue dita sapienti, il dolore alla spalla si era sopito, riducendosi ad un leggero fastidio intermittente. Una delle sue mani restò sulla mia, l’altra mi accarezzò con fare casuale il ginocchio, tracciando un piccolo disegno sulla rotula. Sentii un brivido, ma non la costrinsi a spostarla.  
“Ti ho visto guarire nel corso delle settimane, tornare in piena salute e bella come dovevi essere prima della guerra, e mai una sola volta ricevere la visita di un uomo, una lettera, un fiore.”  
“Mi hai spiato,” ribattei. Mi si era completamente disseccata la gola, e bevevo le sue parole come se avessero potuto condurmi ad una sorgente d’acqua fresca.  
“Ti ho _studiato_ , fammi la cortesia di apprezzare la differenza,” aggiunse, dando un altro buffetto alla mia rotula prima di spostare le dita un pollice o due più sopra, un pollice o due più all’interno, solleticando la pelle sensibile della coscia.  
“Ti ho studiato, senza poter trarre una conclusione. Potevi aver perso qualcuno in guerra,” enumerò, rinunciando a contare le sue teorie sulla punta delle dita. Una mano indugiava sul mio polso, accarezzandolo con delicatezza, l’altra ormai era sotto l’orlo della mia gonna.  
“Potevi aver avuto una storia difficile, forse volevi guarire del tutto prima di lasciarti corteggiare. O forse non aspettavi che un uomo venisse a reclamarti. Forse questo era completamente al di fuori delle tue aspettative.”  
“Forse,” iniziai, stupita di come la mia voce uscisse rauca e stentata dalla mia gola, di come il respiro giungesse soltanto a metà corsa, “forse non sono affari tuoi, e forse avevo deciso di chiudere il capitolo dei sentimenti.”  
“Lodevole tentativo,” rispose, osservandomi con occhi seri e penetranti. La mano sul mio polso aveva slacciato il bottone del polsino, quella sotto la gonna si era ritratta prima che potessi protestare e ora si appoggiava sulla mia guancia, costringendomi a voltarmi.  
“Arrivata a questo punto, le teorie non bastavano più, avevo bisogno di passare al metodo sperimentale,” continuò, accarezzandomi la guancia e avvicinandosi più di quanto il decoro concedesse. A sua parziale discolpa, non pensai più di allontanarla da me. “Metodo sperimentale che ho utilizzato forse in modo poco sottile, lo concedo” continuò, appoggiando lievemente le labbra sull’angolo della mia bocca. Non proprio un bacio, ma neanche un contatto innocente. “Ma non ho mai avuto prima un soggetto ugualmente interessante. Se non sapessi che mi schiaffeggeresti di nuovo, Jane, ti direi che sei di gran lunga la migliore cavia che io abbia mai osservato,” aggiunse, appoggiando ora le labbra al lobo del mio orecchio.  
“E il… il risultato…?” sussurrai, consapevole del fatto che ogni respiro mi portava sempre più vicina a Holmes, di cui ora potevo discernere ogni singola ciglia, ogni pagliuzza argentata sul fondo dei suoi occhi grigi.  
Per quanto faticassi ad ammetterlo a me stessa – e iniziavo a vedere quanto ero stata cieca, quanto avevo desiderato illudermi – non l’avevo mai trovata più attraente che in quel momento, seduta accanto a me in una posizione ridicola, con indosso il cencio color topo che nulla concedeva alla sua corporatura e al suo colorito, il viso talmente vicino al mio da offrirmi ogni pregio e ogni difetto senza soluzione di continuità. In quel momento, se l’avessi desiderata, era mia da prendere.  
E io, ammisi in silenzio tra me e me, stretta tra la vergogna e un turbamento che non ricordavo di aver provato con simile intensità, io la desideravo.  
“Il risultato,” mormorò lei sulle mie labbra, “il risultato è che ora ho di fronte a me il miraggio di un esperimento ben più eccitante,” terminò, chiudendo gli occhi e schiudendo le labbra, invitandomi.  
La baciai.  
La baciai con la foga che non avevo mai sospettato di possedere, sotto lo strato di buone maniere e professionalità di cui mi vantavo silenziosamente; la baciai con la _fame_ che non avevo mai provato, che non avevo mai voluto riconoscere, e che era aumentata progressivamente fino a raggiungere il limite di sopportazione. La baciai mordendole le labbra fino a sentire il metallo del suo sangue e questo parve eccitarla ancora di più, perché rispose al mio bacio con eguale passione, con eguale ingordigia, e io sentii sulla sua bocca il mio sapore e il suo misti al suo sangue.  
“Quasi non c’è gusto,” mormorò sulla mia bocca, la voce più spessa e bassa del solito, il tono pensieroso, mentre le sue lunghe dita slacciavano a tentoni i bottoni del mio vestito, “ho già il mio risultato.”  
“Quale,” esalai, mentre aggredivo la cintura floscia della veste da camera, le spingevo l’indumento giù dalle spalle scarne ma forti, replicavo la scena sfacciata avvenuta nella mia camera senza il distacco clinico che avevo creduto di possedere.  
“Provare a farti perdere l’autocontrollo,” fu la riposta, nel momento in cui la sua mano si richiudeva sul mio seno sinistro, tra l’una e l’altro soltanto lo strato illusorio di una camiciola intima.  
“L’ho già perso,” risposi, ogni prudenza gettata al vento, tirandola insistentemente più vicina a me, finché non abbandonò il trespolo del pouf per puntare le ginocchia ai lati dei miei fianchi, accosciandosi sopra di me.  
Era fasciata.  
Sotto la vestaglia aveva ancora le fasce utilizzate per l’ultimo travestimento, che le stringevano il seno esiguo, lo appiattivano a simulare – sotto un adeguato strato di abbigliamento – i piani di un torace maschile. Dalla fasciatura, stesa a regola d’arte, con quella che evidentemente era lunga consuetudine, alla quale poco poteva aver giovato il mio maldestro intervento (ora me ne rendevo conto) un lieve solco procedeva tra due file ordinate di muscoli sottili, ben definiti, fino all’ombelico per poi digradare in un paio di disgraziate braghe di foggia maschile.  
Lasciai che mi sfilasse la camiciola dalle spalle, ignara del fuoco sulle mie guance (che ormai non potevano prendere una sfumatura più profonda di rosso), feci scorrere le dita sulla sua schiena, lungo il bordo delle fasce, cercandone il capo, perfettamente rimboccato e invisibile in un angolino.  
Holmes mi fissò mentre svolgevo il primo giro, concentrata sul movimento delle mie dita. Tentai di ignorare il guizzo solitamente così freddo dei suoi occhi grigi, e quando la prima spira ricadde molle, una nuova ondata del suo profumo mi riempì le narici. Immersa nella sua fragranza, stretta tra le sue ginocchia puntate saldamente ai miei fianchi, sotto lo sguardo dei suoi occhi, col suo odore nel naso e il suo sapore in bocca, mi sentii come se lei fosse me, come se io fossi lei. Mi sentii più nuda di quanto non fossi, esposta sul vetrino di un microscopio, appuntata con uno spillo sul cuscinetto di un collezionista di farfalle.  
Il pensiero di quanto questa immagine sarebbe piaciuta a Holmes mi costrinse a distrarmi dal secondo giro di fasce che ora le mie dita scollavano automaticamente dal suo torace, scoprendo il terzo giro, il più aderente alla pelle, sotto al quale già si intravedevano i capezzoli inturgiditi.  
Holmes sussultò forte quando l’ultimo strato cadde e senza pensarci due volte la mia bocca si chiuse sul suo piccolo seno destro. Socchiusi gli occhi e colsi l’ombra sfocata di un piccolo neo come un granello di pepe vicino all’aureola, poi anche quello scomparve, e tutto il mio mondo si riempì di Holmes. Sentii le sue dita infilarsi a forza nei miei capelli, far saltar via le forcine, lasciare che si sciogliessero sul collo, e poi le sue mani imitare le mie sui suoi fianchi, a spogliare per la prima volta una donna, a spinger giù per la prima volta braghe da uomo.  
Fu la volta del _mio_ esperimento, quando protesi le dita a toccarla nel più intimo, e fu come se fossi entrata in contatto con la sua anima. Le sue membra sembrarono sciogliersi intorno a me, sopra di me, e lei molle come una bambola di pezza.  
“Jane,” mi ansimò nell’orecchio, tutta curva su di me, e io che la osservavo incredula di essere la causa di un effetto tanto sconvolgente, “se avessi saputo prima che saresti stata un esperimento tanto soddisfacente…”  
Presi ancora coraggio, le chiusi la bocca perché non dicesse altre scempiaggini, e improvvisamente mi resi conto, mi resi conto che era mia, mia come nessuno era mai stato, come nessuno sarebbe mai stato. Non dopo di lei.  
Commisi l’errore di lasciarle libera la bocca e subito la sua voce, carica di un tono sciropposo che non le avrei sentito se non nei momenti di cieca passione, iniziò a sussurrarmi nell’orecchio questo o quel suggerimento, parole come melassa, mentre la sua mano mi spingeva la gamba in alto sul bracciolo della poltrona, rispecchiava simmetricamente quanto la sua voce mi invitava a fare.  
Fu a quel punto che persi ogni capacità cognitiva, che la mia mente perse coesione e i miei pensieri si riempiono del respiro affannato di Holmes, soffocato nel mio collo, e del mio respiro che gli faceva eco; delle sue dita esperte che sembravano portarmi sempre più vicino all’orlo di un precipizio, delle mie mani impacciate, che tentavano di ripetere la lezione appena appresa, del calore della sua pelle sulla mia, fino a che tutto non si confuse in un mare di estremo biancore, e con i sensi spenti e il respiro affannoso, ristemmo.  
Fu un rapido bussare alla porta ad interrompere il lungo lasso di silenzio, che presto si era mutato in una salva di baci languidi e senza parole. L’avrei baciata per sempre, fino a consunzione reciproca.  
Holmes si alzò fluida come un felino, raccolse la vestaglia e in un unico movimento riuscì a infilarla, a raccogliere e nascondere le fasce scartate a terra in un triste mucchietto, e a rimettermi in piedi. Non ero del tutto certa che le gambe mi sorreggessero, ma la stretta forte di Holmes mi aiutò a raggiungere la rampa delle scale, per poi abbandonarmi.  
La sentii rispondere ad altri colpi sulla porta con sarcastica impazienza, e ribattere alla signora Hudson che sì, avremmo cenato in casa, e che la sua insistenza per poco non aveva rovinato un importante esperimento.  
Non le disse quale, né d’altra parte mi aspettavo che lo facesse, ma mi sfiorai con le dita le labbra arrossate per i troppi baci, e mi chiesi quando Holmes avrebbe ritenuto opportuno proseguire la sua sperimentazione.  
A giudicare dal numero di mandate che la sentii dare alla porta e al passo deciso con il quale affrontò poi la rampa di scale, mi permisi di dedurre che sarebbe avvenuto molto presto.  



End file.
